The Energy Alchemist
by JuulChii
Summary: Hoe zou het zijn dat je op Aarde woont, Alchemie van jezelf leert, en zo in Amestris belant? Dit gebeurt allemaal met Kimberly. Zal ze ooit terug naar haar eigen huis komen? CANCELLED
1. Alchemie

**Hey! Dit is mijn eerste Fanfiction verhaal. Ik hoop dat jullie 'm goed vinden. Ik ben niet zo goed Nederlands, dus er kunnen wel wat fouten inzitten. Maar het kan niet anders :).**

The Energy Alchemist

Hst 1.

'Kimberly Camble! Let nou is een keer op!' schreeuwde de Engelse leraar mr. Mansley.

Een meisje met lang, bruin haar en blauwe ogen keek haar leraar aan. Mansley keek boos en begon verder op het bord te schrijven.

Kimberly keek naar een blaadje waarmee ze bezig was. Er waren cirkels opgetekend. Met nog allemaal dingen erbij. Ze wist niet eens dat ze ermee bezig was. Ze stopte het papier snel weg.

'Wat een zeurkous hé?' fluisterde Judith, die naast haar zat. Ze wees naar de leraar, die de Engelse woorden op het bord schreef.

'Alsof jij de enige bent die iets fouts doet. Iedereen let niet op.'

Maar dat was niet zo. Iedereen lette op en durfde niks te zeggen. Want mr. Mansley was een hele strenge leraar, die wel elke dag humeurig is.

'Maar Kim, zullen we straks na schooltijd wat doen?'

'Ja Judith, jij mag nablijven!' Judith vergat te fluisteren. Kim zuchtte, dat word alleen naar huis fietsen. De bel ging, en omdat dit het laatste uur was, bleef Judith zitten.

'Succes' zei Kim tegen haar. Ze knikte. Kim pakte haar tas en liep naar haar kluisje.

Terwijl ze haar boeken erin stopte, viel het papier op de grond waarmee ze bezig was in de les. Ze keek ernaar. Het zat vol met cirkels en lijntjes. Ze had gelezen dat die dingen een 'Alchemie cirkel' heet. Kim zit de laatste tijd heel vaak achter de computer om informatie te zoeken over Alchemie. En dat je met een cirkel alles kan doen. Maar ze geloofd in de regel Equivalent Exchange, oftewel een gelijkwaardige ruil.

Dus toen Kim thuis kwam, ging ze gelijk weer achter de computer en ging weer verder met zoeken.

'Equivalent Exchange…' mompelde ze. Ze kon alleen informatie vinden in het Engels. Toen kreeg ze een pagina met allemaal moeilijke woorden. 'Shit, had ik maar opgelet bij Engels.'

Maar dit ging over iets anders. Over Human Transmutation. Ze zag allemaal ingrediënten staan, en hoe je het moest. Wat zou dat zijn?

Ze klikte het weg en zocht weer verder over de Alchemie cirkel. Kim pakte haar Notebook en begon te schrijven, zodat ze alles kon onthouden.

Zo ging dit dagen door, totdat ze haar handen op de cirkel legde. Er verschenen blauwe flitsen en toen kwam er een knal. Haar kapotte balpen, die ze gebruikte, was gemaakt.

Met grote ogen keek Kim naar haar pen. Ze pakte het vast, om te checken of het echt gemaakt is. En het was gemaakt. Kimberly maakte een vreugdedansje en ze schreeuwde blij.

'Kimmie, kan het rustiger?' zei haar moeder, die haar kamer binnen kwam.

'Ja ma.' Zei Kim, maar ze had zin om weer te gillen. Ze was zo blij dat het haar eindelijk gelukt was. Maar tegelijkertijd vond ze het eng. Ze heeft nog nooit gehoord dat het iemand is gelukt. Op Wikipedia staat dat Alchemisten mensen zijn die metaal in goud willen veranderen. En voor de rest niks. Maar dit is iets heel anders.

------------------------------------------------------------------

De volgende dag vertelde Kim aan niemand dat ze een alchemist is. Wat zal er wel gebeuren als ze het aan iemand vertelde of aan iemand liet zien? Dus ze hield het geheim. Alleen thuis op haar kamer gebruikte ze Alchemie. Gelukkig is dat op zolder, anders zou iedereen het horen.

Later kon Kim steeds meer. Met papieren maakte ze mooie dingen, net als origami. Waar ze wel achterkwam is dat het haar steeds uitputte. Maar misschien hoort het erbij, dacht ze.

Toen ze thuis kwam van school, zag ze haar Tante. Kim was blij om haar te zien en wou haar omhelzen. Maar ze zag dat ze tranen in haar ogen had.

'Tante? Wat is er? Waarom huilt u?'

Haar Tante rende naar haar toe en pakte haar vast. 'Kimberly, ik blijf hier denk ik lang. Je moeder ligt in het ziekenhuis.'

Kim schrok. Ze voelde opeens niets meer. Haar Tante keek haar aan. 'Lieverd, je moeder is…dood.'

Nu werd het te veel. Tranen kwamen in haar ogen. 'Maar hoe?' bracht ze uit.

'Toen ze buiten was, schoot iemand haar opeens neer. Maar diegene pleegde gelijk zelfmoord. Hij had nog meer mensen vermoord.'

Toen Kim begreep wat er aan de hand was, barste ze in tranen uit.

Later in het ziekenhuis zag ze haar moeder vredig liggen in bed. Alsof er niks aan de hand was. Al haar familie stonden erbij. Iedereen huilde en kletsen met elkaar. De enige die stil was was Kimberly.

'Het is niet eerlijk', dacht ze. Eerst haar vader en nu haar moeder. Moet ze nu met haar Tante wonen. En als zij nou ook doodgaat? Wie heeft ze dan nog over?

Na de begrafenis kwamen Kim en haar Tante thuis. De hele dag had Kim geen woord gezegd. Ze kon het nog steeds niet geloven. Stilletjes liep ze naar boven en ze zette haar computer aan. Haar Tante kwam haar kamer binnen. 'Heb je nog iets nodig, lieverd?'

Kim schudde haar hoofd. De vrouw snapte het en ging naar beneden. Alsof ze in trance was surfte ze door het Internet. En toen kwam ze weer bij de pagina met grote letter:

HUMAN TRANSMUTATION. 

**Ik denk dat jullie snappen hoe het verder gaat. Pleas review. **


	2. De Transmutatie

Hst 2.

Een maand later, na haar moeders dood, sloot Kimberly zich van iedereen af. Ze deed niets meer met haar vrienden, deed het slecht op school, praatte niet meer met haar Tante, en zat dagenlang achter de computer. Ze vertaalde de sites over menselijke transmutaties en schreef alles over wat je er voor nodig had.

Want zo kon Kim niet verder leven. Ze wou heel graag haar moeder terug, wat kon ze nog verliezen? Ze hoopte dat Alchemie haar kon helpen, want ze las ook dat het gevaarlijk kon zijn.

Toen het laat in de middag was, ging Kim's mobiel af.

'Hallo?' zei ze schor.

'Hey Kim, ik ben het.' Ze herkende de stem van Judith meteen.

'Hey Ju, alles goed?'

'Ja, met jou?'

'Ook goed.' Loog Kim.

'Lieg niet Kim, ik weet dat je het moeilijk hebt.' Zei Judith, maar dan anders hoe Kim gewend was. Ze zei niks.

'Hoelang gaat dit nog door? Ik wil je weer terug.'

Kim zei nog steeds niks. Ze weet dat haar vriendin bezorgd is, maar nu heeft ze andere dingen in haar hoofd. Als haar moeder terug is, dan is alles weer normaal.

'Het komt goed, Judith. Dat beloof ik.' Zei Kim.

En ze verbrak de verbinding. Ze wist nu wat ze moest doen. Kim pakte haar notebook, en las alles vanaf het begin wat ze geschreven heeft.

Ze snapte nog steeds niet veel van de transmutatie, maar ze weet zeker dat het haar gaat lukken. Dan laat ze aan iedereen zien dat je mensen uit de dood kan halen. En dan kan haar leven weer verder gaan zoals het was.

Het werd donker. Op de middelbare school zat mr. Mansley in zijn kantoor de Engelse toetsen na te kijken van klas 2.

De meeste hadden het goed gemaakt, maar toen kwam hij bij de naam van Kimberly.

'Camble, je leert het nooit hé.' Zuchtte hij en schreef voor cijfer een 3.

Toen bladerde mr. Mansley naar de rest van Kim's cijfer. Het begon heel goed, maar de laatste dagen ging het omlaag. Nu snapte hij het. 'Hoe kon ik nou zo stom zijn', dacht hij, 'ik ben zelfs haar mentor.'

Het begon te regenen. Bliksem flitste door de lucht.

Mr. Mansley keek naar buiten en zag opeens een fiets buiten staan. Hoe kan dat nou, het was avond, iedereen was thuis.

Mr. Mansley rende naar buiten en bekeek de fiets. Kletsnat probeerde hij achter te komen van wie het was. De slot zat er nog in.

Een foto zat aan de sleutel. Mr. Mansley bekeek de foto en zag een kinderfoto van een meisje met bruin haar en blauwe. Het leek sprekend op…

En toen zag hij het. Het was Kimberly's foto.

In de Scheikunde lokaal stond het licht aan. Het water kookte. Alle tafels waren aan de kant gezet. In de hoek van de lokaal stond een grootte pan met allemaal ingrediënten. In het midden van de lokaal zat Kimberly met een kwast met witte verf een grootte transmutatie cirkel te tekenen.

Toen ze klaar was, zette ze de grootte pan in het midden van de cirkel. Kim zuchtte en keek alles nog na. Ze probeerde de informatie over menselijke transmutaties naar boven te halen. Ze had alles. In de pan zaten de ingrediënten voor een lichaam. Maar hoe zit het dan met de ziel?

Kim beet op haar lip. Zo hard dat ze bloed proefde. Toen kreeg ze een idee. Ze zocht in alle kastjes totdat ze een mes vond. Ze maakte een snee in haar vinger.

Een steek schoot door haar vinger heen. Kim liep naar de pan en liet het bloed in het hoopje vallen. 'Ik zal zo wel een pleister plakken.' Zei Kim.

Kim voelde haar mobiel trillen in haar broekzak. Ze werd gebeld. Ze pakte haar mobiel en zette het uit. Ze wou niet gestoord worden. Niet nu.

Ze was klaar om te beginnen. Kim dacht niet aan de gevolgen. Haar gedachten was alleen gericht op de dingen als haar moeder terug kwam. Haar leven zal weer geweldig zijn.

Het was nu of nooit. Kim zette haar handen op de cirkel. De cirkel begin te gloeien, totdat er een grote gele licht uitkwam. De hele lokaal lichtte op. En de pan schitterde.

Kim keek met grote ogen wat er allemaal gebeurde. Ze keek blij. Uit de pan begin iets te bewegen.

Maar toen veranderde de felle licht in een donkere gloed. Alles werd donkerder. Kim's blije gedachte stierf weg. Wat gebeurde er nu? Hoorde dit? Uit de pan kwamen zwarte slierten uit. Het leken wel armen. Ze pakte Kim en namen haar mee in de pan.

Kim opende haar ogen. Ze was niet meer in de lokaal. Waar dan wel? Ze keek om haar heen. Ze ziet alleen maar wit. Een grote deur stond achter haar. Wat was dit?

'Hallo?' riep Kim

'Hoi.' riep iemand terug. Kim schrok.

Opeens verscheen er een schim. Het had alleen de omtrek van een mens.

'W-wie ben jij?' vroeg Kim langzaam.

'Bedankt voor het vragen.' zei de Schim. 'Ik ben wat jullie mensen als de wereld doorverwijst.

Kim slikte. Ze snapte niet wat hij bedoelde.

'Ook al bekend als het heelal.' ging hij verder. Of God, of ware kennis. En-'

Hij wees naar Kim. '- ik ben jou!'

Kimberly deinsde achteruit. De grote deur ging open en de zwarte armen schoten naar haar toen. Kim probeerde weg te komen, maar de handen hadden haar stevig vast. Ze werd naar achteren naar de deur gesleurd. Ze gilde.

'Wees stil' zei de schim. 'Is dit niet wat je wou?'

'_Wat ik wou?'_ dacht Kim. Maar verder vragen kon ze niet. De ruimte veranderde in zwart en ze zag de deur dichtgaan.

'Ik zal jouw de "echte kennis" laten zien.' Zei de schim en de deur ging dicht.

Kim viel in het duisternis. Intussen zag ze alles in haar hoofd wat ze heeft meegemaakt. Toen ze jarig was, voor het eerst naar school, vrienden, haar moeder…

Maar ze kreeg ook andere dingen door haar hoofd. Dingen die ze nog niet wist. Over Alchemie.

Haar hoofd deed pijn. Kim kneep haar ogen dicht. Nog steeds flitste beelden door haar hoofd.

'_Laat het asjeblieft stoppen.' _

Toen zag ze licht. In de verte zag ze haar moeder. Kim reageerde gelijk. Ze strekte haar armen uit. Ze raakte bijna elkaar, totdat-

Ze hoorde de deur weer dichtgaan. Ze was weer terug in de lege ruimte. Kim hijgde.

'En? Hoe vond je het?' zei de schim

Kim keek de schim aan.

'Ik vond het…geweldig.' En dat vond ze ook. Het leek alsof alle informatie wat er maar te weten valt nu in haar hoofd zit gepropt. Ze wist nu wat ze miste in haar transmutatie. Deze informatie.

'Laat het me nog een keer zien. Ik weet nu wat ik miste!'

'Nee, dat kan ik niet doen. Dit is alles wat ik kan doen voor zo'n beetje doorgaande prijs.

'Prijs?' vroeg Kim. Maar dat zette ze snel uit haar hoofd.

'Maar ik wil meer! Ik wil alles weten! Want ik ben de enigste Alchemist wereld! En dan kan ik het goed doen. Dan kan ik ieder mens op de wereld gelukkig maken!'

De schim lachte. Er verscheen iets aan zijn been. Kim keek naar beneden. Haar rechterbeen loste op.

De schim liep naar haar toe met zijn nieuwe been. Kim viel op de grond. Ze voelde angst. Dit voelde niet goed.

'En als je zo graag een goeie Alchemist wilt zijn, waarom zou je dan nog blijven in jouw wereld? Ik stuur je wel naar een wereld waar je dezelfde mensen vind zoals jij.'

'Wat bedoel- ' Verder kon Kim niet praten. De deur ging weer open. Nu stond de schim voor haar gezicht. Nu verscheen er iets aan zijn rechterarm.

'_Nee, dit kan niet waar zijn…'_

Armen verschenen weer uit de deur. Nu kon Kim niks doen. Ze liet zich meenemen in de deur. Naar de wereld wat de schim bedoelde.

'Kimberly?'

Mr. Mansley stormde de scheikunde lokaal binnen. Het eerste wat hem opvalt was dat er allemaal rook was. Hij kuchte en in liep de lokaal binnen en deed de raam open. Maar toen zag hij iets in het midden van de lokaal. Iets wat bewoog. De rook ging weg. Mr. Mansley verstijfde wat hij zag.

'Oh mijn God…'


	3. Vragen

**Sorry voor het lang wachten, maar hier is ie dan. **

**En de schuinsgedrukte zinnen zijn dus de gedachte van Kim. Zeg ik er wel effe bij XD. **

Hst 3.

Het was een regenachtige dag. De wind waaide hard, en de bomen waaide heen en weer. Bij een rustig dorpje, genaamd Resembool, was het heel rustig. Je zag niemand buiten, geen wonder, want daar was de weer niet voor.

Maar toch liep er een groot, stevige, man buiten. Hij leek er niet op te letten dat het regende. Hij had een blond plukje haar op zijn hoofd, wat ook het enige was dat hij had, en felblauwe ogen. Hij droeg een blauw regenpak, maar toch kon je zien dat hij een sterke man was. Onder zijn armen droeg hij een paar houten planken. Hij liep naar een groot huis, waar de lichtte aan waren, die verderop lag.

Hij liep langs een afgebroken huis, waar niets meer van over was. Maar dat lag er al jaren. De man liep daar voorbij, totdat hij een blauwe flits zag. De man keek naar achter, bij het kapotte huis. Toen hoorde hij een gesnik. De man liep er naar toe, keek goed om zich heen, en zag in het hoekje een meisje.

Ze had lang, verward bruin haar, en haar ogen keken naar de man. De man staarde naar het meisje en liet van schrik de planken vallen. Het meisje had geen arm, en miste een been. Over haar heen lag bloed. Op de grond was er een Alchemie cirkel getekend, die al weg vaagde door de regen.

* * *

'Hoe is dit gebeurd! Waar heb je haar gevonden?!'

'Ze lag daar gewoon. Ik heb ook geen idee hoe ze daar kwam!'

Kimberly deed zachtjes haar ogen open. Ze voelde dat ze op iets zachts lag. Toen ze nog beter keek, zag ze dat ze in een kamer was. _Waar ben ik? _Dacht ze_. Hoe kom ik hier terecht? _

Ze keek naar beneden en zag dat ze andere kleren aanhad. En dat ze verband om haar rechterarm had. Toen kwam alle herinneringen terug. Ze kreunde.

Ze probeerde rechtop te zitten, wat niet zo gemakkelijk was. Nu probeerde ze de herinneren hoe ze hier kwam. Ze zag een poort, wit licht, armen, regen, een man…

Opeens ging de deur open. Een meisje van ongeveer 14 jaar kwam binnen. Ze had lang, blond haar met een rode kap op. Nieuwsgierig kwam ze binnen.

'Hoi' zei ze langzaam. Kimberly, die haar nog nooit had gezien, groette haar terug.

Ze probeerde beleeft te zijn, maar vroeg: 'Waar ben ik?'

Het meisje staarde haar fronsend aan. 'Je bent in Resembool, weet je dat dan niet?'

Kim schudde haar hoofd.

'Hoe ben je hier dan gekomen? Als je daar was waar Armstrong je gevonden heeft, moet je toch wel weten waar je bent?' Weer schudde ze haar hoofd. Ze wist helemaal niks. Wie was Armstrong?

'In ieder geval, ik heet Winry Rockbell. Dit is het huis die automail maakt. Automail Rockbell!'

_Automail? Moet ik dat kennen? Maken ze dingen ofzow? _

'En hoe heet jij dan? Jou heb ik nog nooit gezien hier. Ben je nieuw?'

_Ze vraagt wel veel._ Maar toch antwoordde Kim de eerste vraag.

'Ehm, ik ben Kim Camble. Ik kom uit Eindhoven -'

'Eindhoven? Waar ligt dat?' vroeg Winry.

_Ze maakt vast een grapje. Maar ik heb ook nog nooit van Resembool gehoord. _

'Eindhoven ligt in Noord-Brabant, maar waar ligt Resembool?'

'Noord-Brabant?' Winry keek Kim vragend aan.

En Kim keek verbaast naar Winry. Hoe komt ze daarbij? Nog nooit gehoord van de plaatsen in Nederland? Kim vond dit allemaal verdacht te vinden. Nu wilde ze echt weten waar ze is.

'Waar ligt Resembool dan?'

'Ow gewoon, in Amestris.'

Nu vond Kim dit allemaal te gek worden. Ze voelde zich boos worden, maar probeerde dat te onderdrukken. Zij hebben haar hier gebracht en haar wonden verzorgt.

Maar ze weet niet wat ze nu moet doen. Ze moet zo snel mogelijk terug naar huis, naar haar tante, vragen wat Amestris nou in hemelsnaam is.

En ook nog kijken of het gelukt was. Kijken of haar moeder echt terug is. En haar normale leven oppakken. Ze kunnen vast wel wat doen aan haar arm en been –

De deur ging met een klap open. Een klein vrouwtje kwam binnen. Ze had haar haren opgestoken in staart, een bril, en ze had een pijpje in haar mond.

_Waarom zou ze een pijpje hebben? Er bestaan nu toch wel sigaretten. _

Gelijk erachteraan kwam de grootte man binnen. Hij moest bukken om in de kamer te komen. Kim herkende de man. Zou dat Armstrong zijn, waar Winry het over had?

'Zo, gaat alles goed, meisje?' zei de vrouw. Kim knikte.

'Ik heb net met haar gepraat,' ze Winry 'ze heet Kim Camble, maar ze komt hier niet vandaan. Ze kent Resembool niet eens.'

De kleine vrouw keek Kim aan. Ze bekeek haar van top tot teen. 'En waar kom je dan vandaan?'

'Uit Eindhoven.' Ze hoopte dat zij wel wist waar dat lag. Maar ze zag haar gezicht fronsen. 'Nooit van gehoord.'

Nu werd Kim wel boos.

'Hoe kan dat nou? Nooit van Eindhoven gehoord, van Noord-Brabant. Zit ik in een ander land ofzow? Dit is toch wel Nederland hoop ik!'

Armstrong schudde zijn hoofd. 'Dit is Resembool. Heb je toevallig wel ooit van Central gehoord? Ishbal? Lior?'

Kim schudde haar hoofd. Ze voelde haar gezicht lijkbleek worden. Hoe kwam ze hier terecht? Hoe is het zo ver gekomen dat ze in de Middle of Nowhere is beland?

'Maar ik ben Pinako, en dit is –'

Armstrong pakte gelijk zijn shirt en gooide het in de lucht, zodat je zijn grootte spieren kon zien. Kim's mond viel open van verbazing. Zulke spieren had ze nog nooit gezien.

'Ik ben Major Alex Louis Armstrong! De Strong Arm Alchemist!' Toen stootte hij zijn hand tegen het plafon. Hij stopte met schreeuwen en liet een kreun horen. Langzaam haalde hij zijn arm naar beneden en zoog aan zijn hand.

Winry, Pinako en Kim lachten. Nadat ze uitgelachen waren, wee Pinako naar Kim's missende lichaamsdelen. 'En hoe komt het dat je je arm en been verloren hebt?'

Kim's lachende gezicht verdween. Eigenlijk kon ze zicht niet zo goed herinneren hoe dat kwam. En tegelijk zat ze niet in de bui om het nu te vertellen.

Winry liep naar haar toe. Kim keek op. 'Je hoeft het niet nu te vertellen hoor. Zeg het maar niet als je het niet wilt' Kim knikte.

'In de tussentijd kun je de spaken lenen om te lopen, die liggen vast op zolder Winry' zei Pinako.

'Owjah! Ik ga ze even pakken.' En Winry rende weg.

Wat later liep Kim buiten met haar spaken. Het regende niet meer buiten. Naast haar liep Winry. Kim moest nog wel een beetje leunen bij Winry, want ze was niet zo gewent om met spaken te lopen. Kim keek achterom, waar het huis lag van de Rockbells. Toen zag ze het bord.

'Winry, wat is automail?'

Winry stopte met lopen. 'Weet je niet wat dat is? Automail kan je gebruiken als je een arm of been verloren hebt. Je kunt er gewoon mee lopen en gebruiken. Het is van ijzer.'

Kimberly dacht na. Toen keek ze naar verloren lichaamsdelen. Zou zei er ook 1 nemen? Maar eigenlijk heeft ze nog nooit van automail gehoord. Bestaat dat wel? Hoe zou dat dan eruit zien?

'Zou je het aan mij kunnen laten zien hoe het er ongeveer uitziet?' vroeg Kim.

Winry keek blij. 'Natuurlijk!' zei ze en ze liepen samen terug naar haar huis. Kim ging zitten op de bank terwijl Winry naar boven ging. Kim keek een beetje om zich heen. De huiskamer zag er anders uit dan anders. Alles leek nog zo…oud. Ze keek naar de tv, die er klein uitzag. Ze hinkte er naar toe en probeerde de tv aan te doen. De beelden waren zwart-wit.

_Dat is gek._ Kim zocht naar de afstandsbediening, die ook nergens te bevinden was. Dus drukte ze op knoppen op de tv. Alle beelden waren onbekend voor haar. Waar is Nederland 1, 2, 3? RTL 4, 5,7,8? SBS 6?? Toen zag ze een telefoon op een kastje staan. Maar die zag er heel oud uit. Was dit een ouderwetse familie?

Op de muur stond een kalender. Kim keek ernaar. " 1913" Las ze. Kim begreep er niets van. Hoe kan dat nou? Alles was hier zo oud. Zelfs deze kalender. Of waren ze gewoon vergeten nieuwe te kopen? Maar dat sloeg nergens op. Dan zou Winry veel ouder zijn, en die vrouw zeker.

Armstrong kwam binnen. Kim schrok zich rot. Ze was er nog steeds niet aan gewend dat hij zo groot en breed was.

'Euh, meneer?' zei Kim langzaam

'Noem me maar geen meneer hoor, noem me maar Major Armstrong' zei hij.

'Oké. Weet u welke jaar het is nu? Want deze kalender staat een beetje erg achter.' Kim weet dat dit een domme vraag was, maar ze moest het zekere weten. Ze wist nu niet echt waar ze was en welke dag het was.

Armstrong keek haar ook vreemd aan. Kim zuchtte. Dan is het vast nog 2007.

'Staat de kalender achter?' Hij liep ernaar toe. Hij vertrok geen spier. 'Nee hoor, de kalender staat juist. Het is 1913 hoor.'

Nu stond Kim's mond open van verbazing. Ze voelde haar lichaamskleur wegtrekken.  
_Nee, dit kan toch niet waar zijn? Deze mensen zijn gek! _


	4. Het mobieltje

Hst 4.

Na een paar dagen was Kim gewend aan Resembool. En ook aan haar spalken. Ze liep vaak buiten, eerst samen met Winry omdat ze ergens aan moest leunen, maar later kon ze het zelf. Kimberly vind het leuk buiten. Het was altijd heel rustig. Niet wat Kim zelf aan gewend was. In Eindhoven waren er altijd veel auto's, winkels, en veel mensen. En hier zag je nauwelijks auto's rijden. Maar je zag wel soms een trein rijden.

Kim dacht vaak waar die trein naar toe zal gaan. Zullen er meer van deze mooie, rustige plekken zijn? En welke plaatsen waren er allemaal volgens Armstrong?  
Kim vindt het wel fijn hier. Ze wou dat ze hier voor altijd kon blijven. Maar sommige dingen moesten nog gedaan worden, bijvoorbeeld of ze automail wil hebben.

'Je moet het zelf beslissen hoor' zei Winry nog. 'En ten tweede, het kost ook heel veel. Hoe wou je dat betalen?'

Ook daar zat Kim mee. Ze had natuurlijk geen geld mee, maar de Euro bestond vast nog niet in de 20ste eeuw. Kim wist alleen nog steeds niet hoe ze dus in deze tijd belande. Ze had gehoord van Winry dat je Central een bieb is waar veel informatie is.

'Maar alleen Armstrong kan daarin'

'Waarom?' vroeg Kim.

'Omdat,' zei Winry. 'Hij is een State Alchemist, en alleen hun kunnen daar komen.'

'Wat is hij? Een alchemist!?' Kim keek Winry verbaast aan. Dus dat was vast wat dat ding in die poort bedoelde. De wereld waar Alchemie wel bestaat.

'Ja, natuurlijk is hij een Alchemist.' Zei Winry. 'Zijn bijnaam is de Strong Arm Alchemist.'

'Wat is een State Alchemist?'

Nu keek Winry vol ongeloof naar Kim. 'Jij weet ook echt niks hé? Het lijkt wel alsof je in een ander tijdperk zit!'

Kimberly's gezicht betrok en ze keek naar beneden. _Ik zit niet in een ander tijdperk, jij wel!_

Ze deed haar handen in haar broekzak

'En je draagt ook andere kleren. Kim, je bent hier al een week en ik wil graag weten waar je vandaan komt!' ging Winry verder

Kim wist dat ze gelijk had. Maar ze begreep zelf ook niet hoe ze hier kwam. Toen voelde ze iets in haar broekzak. Ze haalde het eruit; het was haar mobieltje. Kim zat met grote ogen naar haar mobiel te kijken, en zij niet alleen. Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze dat Winry ook zat te kijken.

'Wat is dat?' vroeg Winry. Maar Kim draaide zich om en deed haar klepje van haar mobiel open. Ze was zo blij dat ze haar mobiel nog bij zich had. Ze bekeek de batterijen, die waren nog vol. Kim wou bijna springen van blijdschap, maar deed dat natuurlijk niet door haar spalk in haar rechterbeen. Maar achter haar stond Winry Kim aan te tikken.

'Hé, hallo! Ik vraag je wat!'

Maar Kim reageerde nog steeds niet. Kim keek naar haar bereik en-

'Joehoe!' Winry kon niet wachten en pakte zo Kim's mobiel af. Kim schrok. 'Geef het terug!' schreeuwde ze.

Maar Winry stond al een eindje verderop en zij bekeek het ding aandachtig. 'O wauw! Wat een mooi ding! Waar heb je het vandaan? Waar is het van gemaakt? En-'

De mobieltje werd uit Winry's handen gegrist en Kim keek weer snel waar ze net keek. Maar Winry gaf zich niet zo snel gewonnen. **(Author: Zoals jullie weten, Winry is gek op metalen dingen). **Ze wou weer naar Kim toe rennen, maar ze struikelde over haar eigen voeten en viel op Kim. Kim kon haar evenwicht niet bewaren door haar spalken en viel ook. De mobiel gleed uit haar handen en viel hard op de grond, en tegelijk ging het klepje open.

Kim kreunde. Haar buik deed zeer. Ze voelde Winry van haar afglijden. 'Auw' zei ze zacht. De woonkamer deur ging open en Pinako stond daar.

'Wat is er hier gebeurd?' vroeg ze.

'Niks hoor, ik struikelde' zei Winry langzaam en ze stond op. Winry hielp Kim op te staan terwijl ze daarna verder met Pinako met ging praten. Kim zocht waar haar mobiel beland is.

Ze had het gevonden. Strompelend liep Kim ernaar toe en pakte haar mobiel op. Snel deed ze haar klepje weer open, hij was gelukkig niet kapot. Ze keek hoeveel ze bereik ze over had. En ze zag-

'Wat heb je in je hand?' vroeg Pinako aan Kim, nog steeds boos.

- niets. Geen bereik. Niet eens 1 balkje. Het liefst wou Kimberly haar mobiel op de grond smijten, maar ze hield zich in. Verslagen gaf ze haar mobiel aan Pinako. Intussen was Armstrong ook binnen gekomen.

Kim plofte neer op de bank. Normaal, als ze dat doet, doet ze gelijk de tv aan, maar dat kan hier niet. Kim dacht eindelijk dat ze hoop had om met iemand contact te maken uit haar wereld. Of misschien zelfs met Judith. Maar nu is dat allemaal weg.

'Wat is dit?' zei Pinako, terwijl ze de mobiel bekeek. Toen ze klepje opendeed, zag ze een foto van Kim en nog een meisje. Dit maakte Winry nog meer opgewonden.

**X. Kimberly's POV .X**

'Wajo! Een foto van jouw Kim! Hoe kan dat nou?'

'Dat noemen we een mobiel' zei ik.

'En wat moet dat voorstellen?' zei Pinako. Ik hoorde in haar stem dat ze ook graag wou weten. 'En wat bedoel je met 'we' ?'

Ik zuchtte. Ik wou hun graag alles vertellen. Maar ik wist zelf niet alles zeker. Maar ze hadden wel het recht om het te weten. Dus eerst vertelde ik hun over Aarde. Over mijn leven en hoe anders het daar was dan hier. Later vertelde ik dat ik met Alchemie mijn moeder terug wou halen. Wat er in die poort gebeurde vertelde ik niet, maar dat hoefde ik ook niet want Pinako vroeg al wat toen ik over de transmutatie had.

'Is het gelukt je moeder terug te brengen?'

Daar wist ik geen antwoord op. Ik weet niet eens wat ik gemaakt had. Dus ik schudde mijn hoofd. Maar zal ik mijn moeder echt terug hebben kunnen halen?

Winry kwam naast mij zitten. Ze was nu heel rustig, wat me opluchtte. ' We kenden 2 broers die, net zoals jij, ook hun moeder zijn verloren. Zij wouden haar ook terughalen, maar dat is niet gelukt. In plaats daarvan zijn ze hun lichaamsdelen verloren. De oudere broer heeft zijn rechterarm en linkerbeen verloren, de jongste zijn hele lichaam.'

Ik schrok echt heel erg van dat verhaal. Niet alleen dat het niet gelukt is, maar ook dat de jongere broer zijn hele lichaam heeft verloren. Pinako liep naar een kastje, pakte een foto en gaf die aan mij. Ik zag twee kleine jongentjes staan van ongeveer 7 á 8 jaar.

'Ik was heel goed bevriend met hun.' zei Winry. 'Maar het gaat nu beter met hun. De jongere broer heeft zijn ziel in een harnas en de oudere broer heeft automail genomen.'

Ik luisterde half naar Winry. Wat ik wel hoorde is dat de één automail heeft. Nu ik dit verhaal heb gehoord, wil ik graag ook verder gaan.

'Winry, ik heb besloten om automail te nemen.'

Ze keek me aan. Pinako zei: 'Automail nemen is wel heel pijnlijk, en ook duur. Hoe kom je aan geld?'

Ik dacht na. Ik had natuurlijk geen prehistorische geld bij me. Toen zag ik dat Pinako mijn mobiel nog had. 'Ik kan je mijn mobiel geven…'

'Ja, tuurlijk kan dat!' zei Winry snel. Daar schrok ik van. Winry keek Pinako lief aan. Zij keek naar mijn mobiel. Ik stond op en liep naar Pinako. Ik pakte mijn mobiel, richtte die op Armstrong en maakte een foto.

'Wat deed je?' vroeg hij nieuwsgierig. Ik grinnikte. Ik liet de foto aan hem zien. Verbaast keek hij ernaar. 'Hoe doe je dat?'

'Dat kun je tegenwoordig met alle mobieltjes doen in mijn tijd.' Legde ik uit. Ook Winry en Pinako keken met grote ogen naar de foto van Armstrong.

'Dit ding is gewoon geweldig!' schreeuwde Winry. 'Dit vind ik genoeg hoor!'

Terwijl Winry de apparaat bewonderde, zag ik dat Pinako naar niet zo overtuigt leek. Ik fluisterde tegen haar: 'Later wil ik graag de rest terugbetalen.'

Ze glimlachte. 'Dat is afgesproken.'

**Sorry voor het lang laten wachten.  
Ik heb nu een POV neergezet. Ik vind dat veel makkelijker schrijven. Zet pleas Reviews neer :D**


	5. Herinneringen

Hst 5.

**Kimberly's POV**

_Droom_

_Ik pakte mijn fiets uit de fietsenkelder en ik liep naar boven. Zuchtend wachtte ik op mijn vriendin. Opeens hoorde ik een fietsbel en zag dat Judith verderop stond met haar fiets. Ik stapte snel op mijn fiets en sjeesde naar haar toe, maar zij fietste ook snel weg. Ik probeerde haar in te halen, maar Judith ging alleen maar sneller. Met al mijn kracht fietste ik naar haar toe, we waren naast elkaar en ik pakte haar jas. Judith verloor haar evenwicht en samen vielen we op de grond. Ik voelde een steek in mijn linkerarm en zag dat ik een schaafwond had op mijn elleboog. Judith probeerde op te staan, maar ze reikte snel met haar handen naar haar been. We keken elkaar aan, en we schoten in de lach._

_Einde droom_

Langzaam deed ik mijn ogen open. Het was heel stil in de kamer, en toch was ik wakker geworden. Toen voelde ik een bekende prikkelende gevoel aan mijn linker elleboog. Met grootte ogen keek ik ernaar. Maar verder denken kon ik niet, want Winry kwam binnen.

'Goeiemorgen, Kim!' zei ze opgewekt. Ze deed de gordijnen open en het licht scheen in mijn gezicht. Snel kneep ik mijn ogen dicht.

'Lekker geslapen? En hoe gaat het met je automail?' vroeg Winry. Ik keek naar mijn rechter arm, waar nu een grote, metalen arm zat.

'Gaat prima hoor,' zei ik. Ik probeerde te glimlachen, maar ik voelde tranen achter mijn ogen prikken. Winry zag dat.

'Gaat het?' ze kwam op de rand van het bed zitten. Ik kuchte.

'Ik had een droom over mijn beste vriendin,' zei ik. 'We hadden erg veel lol samen. Altijd. Eén keer waren we samen gevallen, en ik heb er nog steeds een litteken van.' Ik liet mijn elleboog zien. Winry knikte.

'Mis je haar erg?' vroeg ze. 

'Ja,' zei ik schor. Ik voelde de tranen opwellen, en ik veegde ze gauw weg.

Winry keek me lief aan. Toen stond ze op en rommelde in haar zakken. Ze haalde mijn mobiel tevoorschijn en zette hem aan. En ze gaf hem aan mij.

'Wil je nog een keer zeggen wat de piencode is?' vroeg ze. 'Ik vergeet het steeds.'

Ik lachte. 'Het heet een pincode. Maar de code is mijn geboortedatum; 170593.'

Winry tikte het in. En het openingsgeluid kwam. 'Dat vind ik zo vet hé!' zei ze. 'Heeft iedereen die je kent zo'n ding?'

'Jep. Iedereen die ik ken tenminste.'

'Maar is jouw geboortedatum 1993? Dat kan toch niet?' Winry keek me verbaast aan.

'Ehm, in mijn tijd is het 2008, dus het is heel gewoon,' legde ik uit. 

'Oow,' zei Winry. 'Ik dacht al… Dus eigenlijk ben ik bijna honderd jaar oud in jouw tijd!' ze lachte.

'Ja, en ik zou eigenlijk niet bestaan!' Ik lachte ook.

'Maar ik ga ontbijten. Kom je ook zo?' zei Winry. 

'Ja, ik kom er zo aan,' zei ik. 'Ik moet me alleen nog omkleden.' Winry liep weg, en ik stond op.

Ik keek naar mijn handen, en naar mijn automail_. Zou ik..._ Ik klapte met mijn handen en legde die op mijn automail. Grootte blauwe lichtflitsen verschenen. Het veranderde in een scherp zwaard. Met grote ogen keek ik ernaar. _Dus toch._

Ik keek om me heen, alsof ik verwachte dat er iemand binnen zou komen. Ik klapte mijn handen en zette het op een papiertje. Het veranderde in een ge- vouwde vogel. Ik werd steeds enthousiaster. Ik gebruikte weer alchemie om de pennen die op het bureau lag te verbouwen.

Opeens voelde ik duizeligheid opkomen en ik viel op mijn bed. Ik hijgde hard, alsof ik net hard had gerent. Het was hetzelfde gevoel zoals ik ook op Aarde had, nadat ik alchemie had gebruikt. _Hoe komt dit? Waarom word ik zo moe? Hebben de andere mensen dit ook?_

Nadat ik wat rustiger werd besloot ik om me snel om te kleden en te ontbijten. Ik gooide het papieren vogeltje weg en liep naar de huiskamer.

**Normale POV**

Kim kwam binnen, en zag dat Winry en Pinako al aan het eten waren. 

'Hèhè, dat duurde lang,' zei Winry. Ze wees een stoel aan die naast de hare stond. Kim ging zitten en at mee.

Ze keek naar een bergje houtblokken. Toen Armstrong er nog was, was de berg altijd groter. Maar hij was er al lang niet meer. Hij ging weg nadat Kim haar automail had. Dat was al een jaar geleden. Hij ging terug naar Central, zei hij.

Kim is al heel erg gewend aan haar automail. Eerst van ze het te zwaar en kon ze er nauwelijks iets mee doen. Winry heeft het lichter gemaakt. Nu kon Kim het beter bewegen. 

Na het eten ging Kim mee om Winry's hond uit te laten. Het was weer een mooie dag, zoals altijd. 'Zeg Winry, voor hoeveel mensen heb je automail gemaakt?' vroeg Kim.

Winry dacht na. 'Pfff, weet ik veel, voor wel heel wat mensen.'

'Ook voor mensen met dezelfde leeftijd als ik?' vroeg Kim verder.

'Ik heb zelfs automail gemaakt voor iemand die jonger is dan jou.'

Kim keek haar aan. 'Wie dan?'

'Ik heb wel ooit over hem verteld. Edward, ken je hem nog?'

'Edward?' vroeg Kim vragend. 'Bedoel je die jongen die ook een jongere broertje had?'

'Jah, die,' zei Winry. 'En zijn jongere broertje het Alphonse.'

'Hoe oud is Edward nu?' vroeg Kim.

'Ehm, hij was 10 toen hij een automail kreeg… Ik denk 15. Welke dag is het vandaag?' vroeg ze.

Kim haalde haar schouders op. 'En dat vraag je aan mij?'

De twee meisjes lachten. Winry's hond blafte ook blij. Ze liepen verder totdat ze bij een treinstation kwamen. Kim keek een beetje rond, terwijl Winry met haar hond zat te spelen. Wat Kim nog steeds raar vind is dat alles anders is dan haar tijd. Het station was met hout gemaakt, en de trein was meer een stoomtrein.

Kim zag een lijst met alle vertrek tijden erop. De meeste gingen naar 'East Central' of 'Central'.

'Winry, waar gingen Edward en Alphonse naartoe nadat ze hun moeder terug probeerde te halen?' vroeg Kim.

Winry, die languit op de grond lag, stond op en liep naar Kim toe. 'Edward wou een State alchemist worden, dus zijn ze naar East Central gegaan.'

Kim keek weer op de lijst. Dus hij was een State alchemist? En zo oud was hij vast ook niet. Dus dan kan ik dat ook. Ze zag dat er morgen een trein vetrok naar Central.

_Daar ga ik heen._

'Winry, ik ga morgen naar Central,' zei Kim vastbesloten. 'Ik word ook een State alchemist.'

Winry keek Kim aan. 'Je wordt een wat?!'


	6. De reis

**Yay! Nieuw hoofdstuk! Ik word steeds beter vind ik zelf ;). Maar ik heb nu niks te zeggen dus … Lees nou maar gewoon :P.**

6.

Kim keek naar buiten vanuit het raam. Ze zag de bomen en de huizen weg flitsen. De trein hobbelde op en neer. Kim keek naar een papiertje, waar het adres stond waar ze heen moest.

_Het was vroeg. De zon kwam net op en de vogels zongen vrolijk. Kim was vroeg wakker geworden en keek goed in haar kamer om te kijken of ze niks vergeten was. Winry stond naast haar, met een bezorgt gezicht._

'_Weet je zeker dat je gaat?' vroeg ze._

_Kim zuchtte. Ze had dat al zo vaak gevraagd. 'Ja, Winry. Ik heb mijn besluit genomen. Ik word een State Alchemist.'_

_Kim liep langs Winry heen naar de huiskamer. Winry liep achter haar aan. 'Wil je echt gaan? Waarom kun je niet nog even blijven. Je automail is nog niet helemaal klaar weet je.'_

'_Mijn automail is prima, dank je' zei Kim droog. Ze pakte haar vest en deed hem aan._

'_Ik zie dat er wat gaatjes in je vest zitten,' ging Winry door. 'Ik kan het nog naaien en - '_

'_Winry, kap!' zei Kim geïrriteerd. Winry stopte geschrokken met praten._

'_Wat is er nou?,' zei Kim boos. 'Waarom wil je dat ik niet weg ga? Ik ga gewoon, punt. Wat je probleem?'_

_Winry's lip trilde. Ze draaide zich om en Kim zag haar schouders schokken. Kim's boze gezicht verzachte. Voorzichtig liep ze naar haar toe._

'_Winry?' zei Kim langzaam._

_Kim hoorde haar snikken. 'H-hey Winry…Sorry, ik...'_

_Winry veegde haar tranen weg. 'Nee, laat maar, het is mijn schuld. Het is alleen… Kom je ooit nog is terug?'_

'_Tuurlijk kom ik terug. Het is niet dat ik dit perse wil,' zei Kim met een glimlach, proberend Winry te troostten. Winry glimlachte terug._

_Pinako kwam binnen, met een pijp in haar mond. 'Weet wel dat, als je een State alchemist word, je bij de militairen werkt. Je moet al hun vuile werk doen, zelfs in oorlogen meedoen.'_

'_Het maakt niet uit wat ze me vragen, het enige wat ik wil is terug naar waar ik vandaan kwam,'zei Kim vastberaden._

'_En als je terug bent, wat ga je dan doen?' zei Pinako. ' Ik hoorde dat je geen alchemie op Aarde kan, dus jij bent dan de enige die het kan. En hoe leg je uit waar je al die tijd gebleven was?'_

_Kim werd stil. Daar had ze nog niet aan gedacht. _

_Winry kwam naar haar toe. 'Jij doet me denken aan iemand die ik ken,' fluisterde ze in haar oor.'_

'Sorry, maar kan ik bij je komen zitten?'

Kim schrok uit haar trance. Ze keek naar wie tegen haar sprak. Het was een donker meisje met zwart, kort haar in een staart. Ze droeg een zwart topje en een lang leger broek. Maar wat Kim het meeste opviel, is dat ze automail had.

'Ja, tuurlijk,' zei Kim. Het meisje ging zitten. Ze stak haar arm uit.

'Ik heet Paninya,' zei ze. Kim schudde haar hand. 'Ik heet Kim.'

Kim keek naar haar hand, waar ze een handschoen om had. Winry had het aan haar gegeven voordat ze weg ging.

'Heet je echt Kim of is het alleen je roepnaam?' vroeg Paninya. Kim keek op. Ze gaf nooit haar naam voluit. Ze vond dat niet klinken. Maar ze knikte.

'M'n roepnaam.' antwoorde Kim.

'Ik dacht al, want ik ken ook een meisje die Kim – Lian heet, en zichzelf ook Kim noemt.'

Kim grinnikte. Dat deed haar denken aan een zangeres. 'Maar ik heet in ieder geval niet Kim – Lian.' zei ze.

'Oké, hoe heet je dan?'

Kim zei even niks. '… Kimberly.'

'Dat is een leuke naam! Zei dat dan meteen,' zei Paninya.

Kim haalde haar schouders op. Het was even stil. Kim keek weer naar Paninya's arm.

'Hoe kom je aan die automail?'

Paninya keek naar haar arm 'Ow, dat.'

'Je hoeft het niet te vertellen hoor,' zei Kim snel. Zij zou zelf ook niet zo snel zeggen hoe ze aan haar automail komt.

'Nee, nee. Ik wil het wel vertellen hoor,' zei Paninya. 'Toen ik klein was had ik een treinongeluk, en daardoor heb ik mijn arm en been verloren.'

'Arm èn been?' zei Kim ongeloof.

Paninya knikte. Ze trok haar broek omhoog en liet haar automail zien.

'Wat erg…' zei Kim langzaam.

'Ik ben het al gewend hoor,' zei Paninya. Ik vind het juist heel handig.'

Kim keek weer naar buiten. Ze wist niet dat je zo makkelijk je armen en je benen kon kwijt raken. Ze vond het al raar dat er een automail winkel was. Maar er waren vast veel mensen die hun ledematen verliezen.

'Ik kom uit Rush Valley,' zei Paninya. 'Ik ga naar Central om iemand te bezoeken. Waar kom jij vandaan?'

Kim deed haar mond, maar ze werd onderbroken door een harde knal. De twee meisjes keken waar het geluid vandaan kwam. De deur was open gebroken. Er kwamen mannen uit met een pistool. De passagiers gilden.

'Iedereen, handen omhoog!' schreeuwde 1 van hun. Kim en Paninya keken elkaar aan, en deden hun armen omhoog. Alle mensen keken bang naar elkaar. Een klein meisje begon zelfs te huilen.

De man pakte een walkietalkie. 'We hebben het perron omsingeld, Bald. We moeten ze alleen nog kijken of ze niks mee hebben.'

De mannen fouilleerden de passagiers. Kim en Paninya zaten achteraan, dus kwamen ze nog niet naar hun toe. 'Bedoelen ze de Bald die uit de gevangenis is ontsnapt?' fluisterde Paninya tegen Kim.

'Wie?' zei Kim, net iets te hard.

Eén van de mannen hoorde hun. 'Hé, niet praten!' Hij liep naar hun toe. Angstig keek Kim naar Paninya. Maar zij keek niet zo bang. Ze knielde en hield haar broek omhoog, waar haar automail was.

'Wat doe je?' siste Kim. Ze keek naar de man, die zijn pistool gereed hield.

'Sta op!' zei hij

'Dacht het niet,' zei Paninya, en ze drukte tegen haar knie aan. De automail ging open, zodat er een gat in zat. Toen kwam er een knal, uit Paninya's automail. Het kanon kwam tegen de man aan, die naar achter werd gesmeten tegen de andere mannen. Ze waren bewusteloos.

1 man was nog wakker. Hij pakte zijn pistool en wou schieten, maar Kim pakte uit haar binnenzak een blaadje met een alchemie cirkel erop. Ze zette haar handen erop en een grote, blauwe lichtflits naderde de man. De vloer kwam omhoog en de man viel op zijn hoofd.

Het was stil. De mensen keken naar de bewustelozen mannen, en naar Kim en Paninya. Paninya zuchtte, en Kim keek nog vooruit. Paninya liep naar de mannen en pakte het pistool. De mensen gilden.

'Wow, rustig!' zei Paninya geschrokken. 'Ik hoor niet bij hun hoor.'

Toen hoorde ze een zacht gebrom. Kim keek waar het geluid vandaan kwam en zag dat de walkietalkie dat geluid maakte. Ze pakte hem op.

'John…Hallo?...Antwoord...'

Paninya pakte het van Kim's hand, gooide het op de grond en trapte er hard op. Ze gaf het pistool aan Kim.

'Wat moet ik hiermee?' zei Kim, maar Paninya negeerde haar.

'We moeten naar de conducteur, kijken of het daar goed gaat.'

'We zijn geen politie!' protesteerde Kim. 'We kunnen ze niet bevechten!'

'Tuurlijk wel. We zijn een goed team. Jij alchemie, en ik mijn kracht.' ze knipoogde, en Kim zuchtte. Toen knikte ze haar hoofd.

Paninya liep naar het andere perron. Kim bleef nog even staan. De passagiers keken bang naar haar, waardoor Kim zenuwachtig werd.

'R-rustig maar, alles komt goed,' bracht ze uit. De mensen keken haar nog steeds aan. Ze hoorde Paninya haar roepen. Kim draaide zicht. 'Damn,' mompelde ze.

**Hoe vond je het? Reviews pleas :).  
**_Juliepulie_


	7. De reis II

**Jaah! Klaar met hoofdstuk 7! Dit is wel mijn langste hoofdstuk ooit. Ik hoop dat ie niet te lang is, wat vast niet zo is. Ik ken langere, en daar was ik twee dagen mee bezig.**

* * *

Hst 7 : De reis II

In de trein cabine was het ook onrustig. Voor de deur stonden twee mannen met geweren die strak voor zich uit keken. Achter de deur was een man vastgebonden met touw. Door zijn brillenglazen keek hij boos naar een man, die met een gemene grijns naar hem keek, Hij was breed, had zwart lang haar en aan zijn arm had hij een grote automail.

'Dit gaat je niet weer lukken, Bald,' zei de man die vastgebonden was. 'Als de militairen komen…'

'Dan wat?' zei Bald. 'Gaan jullie me weer opsluiten? Het lukt je toch niet, Hughes. De hele trein is omsingeld. Er is niemand die je nu nog kan helpen.'

Hughes knarstande, maar keek hulpeloos naar beneden. Bald grinnikte, en lachte hard. Opeens knalde de deur open en een man kwam hijgend binnen.

'Meneer! Ik probeer de hele tijd in contact te komen, maar John antwoord niet.' De man gaf zijn walkietalkie aan Bald. Hij luisterde ernaar, maar hij hoorde alleen geruis.

'Wat te-' Boos duwde Bald de walkietalkie voor Hughes' neus. 'Wat heeft dit te betekenen? Heb jij hiermee te maken?'

'N-nee,' zei Hughes. Bald keek hem even aan, liep een stapje naar achteren en gooide de walkietalkie uit het raam. De mannen schrokken.

'Wat is dit voor onzin! Moet er altijd wel wat misgaan?' Hij richtte zijn aandacht bij zijn mannen. 'Jullie! Ga kijken wat er aan de hand is. Ik wil dat dit goed moet verlopen, begrepen?'

'Ja meneer!' zeiden de mannen haastig en ze renden de deur uit. Hughes keek naar de boze man, die wel leek alsof hij zo ging ontploffen. Hij keek naar het gat in de raam. Misschien zijn er wel sterke mannen in de trein die hem wouden helpen…

* * *

'Kííím! Schiet nou op! Wil je nou die mensen helpen of niet?'

Ongeduldig wachtte Paninya in de andere wagon. Ze zag Kim aankomen. Wiebelend klampte ze zichzelf vast aan de muren en stoelen. 'Ja, sorry hoor. Maar de trein beweegt de hele tijd.'

Toen ze naast Paninya kwam staan gaf de trein een harde schok en gillend viel ze neer. Paninya lachte. Kim krabbelde snel overeind. Ze pakte een elastiek en maakte haar bruine haren vast. 'Jeetje, wat een hobbelige trein.'

'Duh, geen wonder. Alle treinen wiebelen zo.' zei Paninya.

'Maar ik ken treinen niet zo wiebelen,' zei Kim. Ze klopte haar broek schoon en haar vest. 'En die zijn ook veel mooier.'

'Ow ja? Waar dan?'

'In-' Kim deed haar handen snel voor haar mond. Ze had bijna verteld waar ze echt vandaan kwam. 'Ik bedoel, euhm… Ik ga niet zo vaak met de trein, dus ik dacht dat ze er anders uitzagen.' Kim krabde achter haar hoofd en lachte onschuldig.

'Ja ja. Maar we moeten verder gaan, want de cabine is een eindje verderop.' En ze liep verder. Kim liep snel achter haar aan.

'Maar,' zei ze. 'Je zei dat je die man kende, Bald of zoiets.'

'Ja, hij. Ken je hem niet?'

Kim schudde haar hoofd. Vol ongeloof keek het meisje haar aan. 'Weet je hoe vaak hij op tv is geweest. Dat je hem niet kent.'

'Maar wie is hij dan?' Onderbrak Kim haar snel. 'Hij is wel gevaarlijk, want al die mannen hadden geweren.'

'En of die gevaarlijk is. Hij is een hele, grote, brede man,' Paninya maakte haar armen groot, en Kim lachte. Paninya ging door. 'En hij heeft ook automail, maar dan een hele grote. Het was ooit kapot gemaakt, maar hij haalde snel een nieuwe. Hij zat in de gevangenis voor 2 jaar, maar toen wist hij te ontsnappen. En nu is hij hier, alweer!'

'Maar wat wil hij hiermee bereiken?' vroeg Kim.

'Nou, de vorige keer wou hij iemand vrij wou hebben die in de gevangenis zat, hun leider. Misschien wil hij dat weer.'

Kim dacht na. Die mannen zijn wel heel erg serieus bezig. Hoe kunnen hun twee nou al die terroristen stoppen? 'Maar zijn er hier geen mensen die kunnen helpen? Militairen misschien?'

'Daar zat ik ook al aan te denken,' zei Paninya. 'Maar als hun er niet zijn, doen wij dat wel, toch?'

'Wat? Wij?' zei Kim. 'D-dat kan niet. Dat kunnen we niet!'

'Kom op. Ben je bang?' zei Paninya uitdagend. 'Daarnet liet je wel wat zien hoor.'

'Maar, maar… Ze hebben pistolen!' probeerde Kim weer.

'Wij toch ook?' Paninya pakte het pistool uit Kim's zak. 'Kun jij hier mee overweg?'

'Nee,' zei Kim. Paninya haalde haar schouders op en stopte het pistool in haar zak. Ze liep weer verder. Kim deed haar handen in haar zakken. Damn, waar is ze mee bezig. Twee meisjes van 14 tegen volwassen mannen. Maar toch… Iemand zou deze passagiers moeten helpen. En zij zijn misschien de enige die kunnen helpen.

Toen ze bij de volgende wagon waren, schrokken ze. Drie mannen stonden daar te praten, en ze zagen Kim en Paninya. 'Hé, wat moet dat daar!'

'Shit,' zei Kim en ze sloot de deur. Wat nu? Ze komen zeker terug. Ze keek naar Paninya, die ook geschokt leek. Kim voelde dat de mannen de deur probeerde open te krijgen. Ze probeerde uit alle macht de deur dicht te houden.

'Paninya, de raam!' schreeuwde Kim. 'Maak het open, dan gaan we op het dak.' Paninya knikte. Ze opende de raam en klom naar boven.

Kim hoorde een knal. De mannen probeerde de deur open te breken door te schieten. Nog een schot, en die schampte langs Kim's arm. Kim gilde. Ze hoorde Paninya haar roepen dat ze kon komen. Kim zette zich schrap en ze liet de deurklink los. De deur schoot open en Kim klom snel mogelijk vanuit het raam naar het dak. De mannen zagen dat en richtte hun pistolen op Kim en schoten. Ze probeerde de kogels te ontwijken, en ze verloor haar evenwicht.

Paninya schoot haar snel te hulp en ze pakte haar hand vast. 'Hou vast!' zei ze.

'Denk je nou echt dat ik loslaat!' zei Kim. Ze keek naar beneden, maar keek snel weer omhoog. Wat ging de trein snel! Paninya trok haar omhoog. Toen slipte haar hand en hield ze Kim vast met haar automail hand. Ook Kim's hand slipte weg en ze kwam gevaarlijk in beweging. Ze voelde hun handen van elkaar weg glijden. Koortsachtig probeerde Kim niet los te laten.

De trein maakte een sprongetje, en Paninya liet Kim los. Snel klapte Kim met haar handen en er kwam een plaat tevoorschijn waar Kim op viel. Kim tuurde even voor zich uit, denkend hoeveel geluk ze had.

'Kimberly! Gaat het?' vroeg Paninya bezorgt.

'Noem me niet zo! En waarom liet je me los, zeg je tegen mij dat ik niet moet loslaten-'

Voordat Kim haar zin kon afmaken, werd ze onderbroken daar een pistoolschot. Paninya strekte haar arm uit zodat Kim ook op het dak stond. Kim klapte haar handen en ze maakte de raam dicht.

'Snel denkwerk,' zei Paninya en ze stak haar duim op. Kim glimlachte.

'Maar dat alchemie, hoe deed je dat? Ik bedoel, normaal zie ik mensen alchemie gebruiken met een cirkel.'

'Deed ik dat dan niet?' zei Kim, maar toen besefte ze wat ze had gedaan. Ze wou zichzelf wel voor haar hoofd slaan. Hoe kon ze nou zo stom zijn. Ze had zichzelf beloofd altijd een cirkel te gebruiken. Maar als ze dat niet deed, stond ze hier vast niet.

'Nee, dat deed je niet,' zei Paninya. 'Maar misschien verschilt dat wel van mensen. Weet ik veel, ik ben geen alchemist.'

Kim zuchtte. Gelukkig wist ze niet veel. Ze keek op, en ze wees naar voren. 'Is daar de cabine?'

'Ja. Als het goed is is daar de conducteur. Ik hoop dat het daar goed gaat.' Rustig liepen ze verder, anders zou de wind hun wegblazen.

Vanaf nu ga ik nooit meer met de trein, dacht Kim. Als deze treinreis al zoveel problemen veroorzaakt.

Kim viel bijna naar achteren toen Paninya haar tegenhield. 'Waar deed je dat voor? Ik viel er bijna weer van af!'

'Ssst, stil is. Hoor je dat ook?' zei Paninya. Kim spitste haar oren, en hoorde iemand zachtjes om hulp roepen. 'Het komt hier vandaan,' zei Paninya en ze liep naar de zijkant van de trein.

'Ben je gek? Straks is het een val,' zei Kim, en ze liep naar haar toe.

Terwijl Kim haar vasthield, bukte Paninya naar beneden en keek daar het raam waar het geluid vandaan kwam. 'Hallo? Is hier iemand?'

'Nee, nou goed,' mompelde Kim.

'Hallo? Wie is dat?'

'Ik zei toch dat hier iemand zat!' zei Paninya. Ze sprong de raam in en liet Kim achter. Kim rolde haar ogen en sprong er ook in.

In een hoek zagen ze een vastgebonden man zitten. Ze maakte snel hem los. De man stond op en rekte zich uit. 'Heel erg bedankt, meiden. Ik dacht dat niemand me kwam helpen.'

'Wat is hier allemaal aan de hand? Waarom zijn er geen mensen die je kunnen helpen?' vroeg Kim.

'Nou, ik wou de militairen bellen,' zei de man. 'Want ik werk zelf bij de militairen. Maar ik werd vastgehouden door Bald.'

'Dus hij is hier echt!' zei Paninya. 'En maak je geen zorgen dat je te weinig hulp hebt, want wij kunnen ze ook aan!'

'Paninya, mond dicht,' zei Kim zuchtend.

De man lachte. 'Maak je maar geen zorgen, we moeten alleen proberen om ze te vertragen, want de militairen zijn al bij het perron. Maar hoe zijn jullie zo ver gekomen? Zijn jullie diegene die de terroristen bewusteloos hebben geslagen?'

'Nou, niet echt geslagen,' zei Kim. 'Ik gebruikte mijn alchemie, en Paninya haar automail kanon.'

'Dus jij kunt alchemie?' zei de man. 'Hoe heet je?'

'Kim Camble,' zei ze. 'En dit is dus Paninya.'

'Maar ze heet eigenlijk Kimberly,' siste Paninya en Kim gaf haar een stomp.

'Ik heet Maes Hughes,' zei hij en ze gaven elkaar een hand.

'Wat moeten we nu doen?' vroeg Paninya.

'We moeten ons splitsen en de meeste mannen proberen uit te schakelen,' zei Hughes. 'Dan kunnen ze de passagiers geen kwaad doen. Maar wel zo dat Bald er niet achterkomt.'

De meisjes knikten. Ze opende de deur. Kim en Paninya liepen naar links, en Hughes naar rechts. Kim opende de wagon, en daar zagen ze mannen die de passagiers bedreigden. Ze klapte met haar handen, en Paninya trok haar rechter broek omhoog.

Knallende geluiden kwamen uit de wagon. Hughes grinnikte. Hij had niet verwacht dat ze zulke meisjes waren. Ook hij was bezig bij de wagon, om alle mannen te stoppen.

Intussen waren de meisjes al klaar.

'Yeah! Dit gaat echt goed,' zei Paninya blij. Ze keek naar Kim, en ze zag haar leunen tegen de muur. Hijgend gleed ze naar beneden en bleef zitten. Ze veegde het zweet van haar voorhoofd.

'Gaat het nog?' vroeg Paninya.

Kim knikte. Ze kon geen woord geen uitbrengen. Ze probeerde op te staan, maar ook dat lukte niet. Ze had teveel alchemie gebruikt zonder cirkel. En als ze dat deed, was ze altijd uitgeput. Op Aarde was dat ook zo, maar daar gebruikte ze een cirkel, alleen in deze wereld was dat anders. Doordat je geen alchemie kan gebruiken op Aarde, zette Kim het om in energie. Ze zal nu wel een cirkel moeten gebruiken, anders kan ze niet verder.

Paninya legde Kim's arm om haar heen zodat Kim kon leunen. 'Ben je nu al zo moe?' zei Paninya. 'En we zijn nu zo lekker bezig. Kun je niet even volhouden?'

'I-ik … ik denk … het wel,' bracht Kim uit.

'Kom, dan gaan we terug naar Hughes,' zei Paninya.

Bij de volgende wagon was het rustig. Er was niemand te bekennen. 'Wow, die man is wel heel goed,' zei Paninya. 'En hier is de cabine al.' Ze legde Kim op een bank en ze liep verder. Langzaam kwamen Kim's krachten terug. Zuchtend keek ze naar het raam. Dit deed haar denken toen ze net in de trein was. Zo rustig was het toen ook. Ze voelde in haar zakken en zag het papiertje met het adres waar ze heen moest.

Déjà-vu…

'Kim!'

De schrille kreet galmde door de wagon. Was dat Paninya? Kim draaide zich om, maar ze zag niemand. Waar ze opeens? 'Paninya?' zei ze langzaam. Geen reactie. 'Kom op, hé. Dit is niet grappig.'

Kim stond kreunend op en ze liep langzaam naar de deur. Ze deed hem open, en ze zag twee mannen staan, klaar om haar te grijpen. Kim ontweek het en sloeg iemand in zijn buik. Snel glipte ze tussen de andere man, en daar zag ze Paninya en Hughes, die allebei doeken om hun mond hadden. Naast hun stond Bald. Grommend keek hij haar aan. Kim keek hem ook aan.

Paninya bewoog snel met haar hoofd, zodat haar doek omviel. 'Achter je!'

Kim hoorde een schot, en ze reageerde snel. Ze draaide zich om en hield haar automail arm voor haar. Boos liep ze naar diegene die schoot en sloeg hem in zin gezicht. De man viel op de grond en gaf een pijnlijk gezicht.

'DOE DAT NOOIT MEER! Iemand van achteren schieten! Zeker niet als ik _super _chagrijnig ben!' Hijgend stond Kim met gebalde vuisten naar de man die op de grond lag te kijken. Toen hoorde ze iemand achter haar praten; Bald.

'Waarom? Waarom moet er altijd wel wat misgaan als ik wat probeer?'

Kim draaide zich om. 'Wat denk je zelf. Dat je dit zomaar kan doen? De trein overnemen en tegen iedereen zeggen wat ze moeten doen? Ik weet niet hoe dat hier gaat, maar waar ik vandaan kom worden zulke mensen gestraft. Want hiermee kun je echt niet veel bereiken. Alleen maar slechte dingen.'

'En jij bent niet diegene die gaat zeggen wat ik moet doen!' Bald kwam rennend op Kim af. Hij sloeg haar met zijn automail arm en Kim smakte tegen de muur aan.

'Damn you!' schreeuwde Kim. Ze klapte met haar handen en legde ze op de grond. Grote blauwe flits stralen verschenen. De trein schudde heen en weer. Bald schreeuwde, en Paninya gilde. Kim viel langzaam neer en ze zag zwart voor haar ogen.

**

* * *

**

Pleas review! Ik wil graag weten wat jullie ervan vonden!

_Juliepulie_


	8. Problemen

**Eén ding: Sorry dat het zo lang duurde! Eigenlijk kan ik de schuld niet aan de school geven, want ik heb al twee weken vakantie. En de andere weken waren niks; sportdag, boeken inleveren enz.**

**Ik heb dit altijd met mijn verhalen. Eerst begin ik heel enthousiast, en dan heb ik er geen zin in en dan stopt mijn verhaal. Maar ik wil niet dat dat gebeurd. Dus hier is hoofdstuk 8 !!**

* * *

Hst 8 : Problemen

Langzaam opende Kim haar ogen. Ze zag alles wazig, maar langzamerhand zag ze beter. Ze voelde dat ze op iets zachts lag. Ze keek om haar heen, en zag dat ze in een lege kamer lag, op een wit bed. Ze zag een stoel staan, waar een vest, T-shirt en een broek lag. Haar kleren. Ze keek omlaag en zag dat ze een mouwloos T-shirt aan had, vast van de mensen die hier werken. _Hoe kom ik hier? Ik kan me niet herinneren dat ik in een bed lag._ Ze probeerde op te staan, maar voelde een hevige hoofdpijn opkomen, dus ze bleef liggen.

Kim probeerde te herinneren wat er was een gebeurd. Ze had alchemie gebruikt door met haar handen te klappen. Ze had tegen zichzelf gezegd dat ze dit nooit meer zou doen, want het kost alleen maar meer energie als ze met haar handen klapt. Maar ze kon nog de harde klap op haar borst herinneren. En dat Hughes en Paninya waren gepakt. Zouden alles goed met hun gaan?

De deur ging open, en Hughes kwam binnen met een glimlach. Hij zwaaide naar haar. 'Hoi Kimberly. Lekker geslapen?'

'I-ik denk het,' zei Kim. Ze voelde als of ze nog langer kon slapen. 'Hoe gaat het met Paninya?'

'Met haar gaat alles prima. Op het einde is ze wel geschrokken, en wou steeds weten hoe het met je ging.'

'Hoelang lig ik hier?' zei Kim zuchtend. Ze voelde zich erg moe, al praten is moeilijk voor haar. Ze voelde haar ogen steeds zwaarder worden en deed ze dicht.

'Twee dagen.'

Kims ogen schoten open. Ze sprong omhoog, zodat ze nu op haar bed zat. 'T-twee d-dagen…?!'

'Ja, ik vond dat ook wel lang,' Hughes grinnikte. Maar toen verdween zijn glimlach en keek serieus naar Kim. Die was intussen gaan liggen, met barstende kop pijn. 'Maar ik wou je wat vragen Kimberly.'

'Wat dan?' vroeg Kim.

Hij wees naar haar arm. 'Ik zie dat jij automail hebt.'

Kim keek geschrokken naar haar arm. Ze wou het liefst verbergen, maar nu ze dat ziekenhuis kleren aanhad…

'Hoe kom je er aan?' ging Hughes door. 'Ik zag dat je een alchemist was, dus komt het daardoor?'

'Euhm…' Kim dacht snel aan een passend antwoord. Ze kon natuurlijk niet zeggen dat ze haar arm en been is verloren door menselijke transmutatie. En waarom dacht hij dat het door alchemie was? Kent hij meer mensen die zoiets gedaan hadden? Kim dacht razendsnel na. Toen dacht ze aan Paninya, die ook haar arm en been verloren was. Dat was door een…

'Ik had een trein ongeluk.'

Hughes keek haar aan. Kim probeerde niet met haar ogen te knipperen, en ook niet te schijnheilig te kijken. Toen glimlachte hij weer en knikte. 'Oké. Ik dacht even door iets anders, maar ja. Zal aan mij gelegen hebben.'

Kim glimlachte. Ze gaapte, en wou weer gaan slapen, totdat de deur open knalde en Paninya bij de deur stond.

'Kim!' schreeuwde ze. Ze rende naar Kim toe, pakte haar bij haar schouders en schudde haar door elkaar. 'Kim! Alles goed? Ik dacht dat je nooit wakker zal worden. Ik dacht dat je dood was of zo!'

'H...het gaat g…goed!' bracht Kim uit. Ze duwde Paninya van haar af. Haar hoofd bonkte en zag alles draaien. Paninya deed een stap naar achteren en keek blij.

'Mooi zo. Maar ik ga weer naar beneden, er is lunchpauze en ik zag daar een leuke jongen zitten. Doei!'

' Hey! Ga je nu -' maar voordat Kim haar zin kon afmaken rende Paninya al weer weg.

'Zo, die is druk,' zei Hughes, die Paninya na keek.

Kreunend pakte Kim haar kussen en duwde die tegen haar hoofd, zodat de hoofdpijn misschien minder werd. 'Een hyperactieve meid,' mompelde ze.

Medelijdend keek Hughes Kim aan, totdat hij een idee kreeg. Hij graaide in zijn zak en haalde daar een foto tevoorschijn. 'Hé Kimberly'

'Het is Kim,' zei ze sacherijnig.

'Ken je mijn dochter Alicia?' zei Hughes, negerend op Kims boze reactie.

'N-' begon Kim, maar toen zag ze iemand langs het raam lopen. Zoiets had Kim nog nooit gezien. Het was een groot harnas, dat bewoog en… het leek of het meeluisterde! Het knikte. Kim keek het vragend aan. Toen wees het harnas naar Hughes en knikte weer, en stak zijn duim op. Toen snapte Kim de hint. Ze richtte zich weer op Hughes.  
'Uh ja. Ik ken haar.'

Hughes straalde. 'Echt waar? Ze is lief hé? Ze is intussen al drie jaar oud! Ze is zo'n schatje…'

Kim luisterde niet verder. Ze keek weer naar het raam, maar het harnas was er niet meer.

Na veel aan te horen hoe geweldig Alicia was, verliet Hughes de kamer en gaf de foto aan Kim, die natuurlijk protesteerde, maar Hughes stond erop. Kim legde de foto onder haar kussen en viel in een diepe slaap.

De volgende dag voelde Kim zich veel beter. Na het ontbijt kleedde ze zich snel aan en liep de deur uit. Ze zocht naar Paninya, maar wist niet waar ze was. Ze wist eigenlijk helemaal niet waar ze zelf was. Ze liep naar beneden. Is dit een ziekenhuis? Zo ziet het er helemaal niet naar uit. Ze zag mannen lopen met allemaal dezelfde kleren aan. Ze wandelden snel en keken strak voor zich uit. Kim wilden ze niet in de weg lopen, dus liep ze snel naar een hoekje.

Kim zuchtte toen ze uit het zicht waren. Wie waren hun nou weer? Geen dokters, dat zeker. Het leken wel militairen. Kim liep weer een verdieping lager, en kwam nu bij een hal terecht. Hier was het weer wat drukker, allemaal mensen met dezelfde uniform aan. Kim voelde dat ze heel erg uitstak, doordat ze andere kleren aanhad.

Opeens werd ze hard naar achteren getrokken. Kim wou van de schrik gaan gillen, maar kreeg een hand voor haar mond. Kim stribbelde tegen, totdat iemand tegen haar praten. 'Doe rustig, ik ben het maar.'

De hand voor haar mond verslapte en Kim duwde het weg. Ze draaide zich om en zag Paninya staan met een onschuldige glimlach. 'Waar was je mee bezig!' schreeuwde Kim.

'Sst! Stil! Anders hoort hij ons!' zei Paninya snel.

'Wat bedoel je met 'hij?'' vroeg Kim. Paninya draaide haar om en wees naar iemand. Het was een jongen met lang, goudblond haar dat in een vlecht zat. Hij had een lange jas in het rood aan, met op de rug een teken. Hij was best wel klein, en Kim schatte hem even oud als zichzelf. Kim keek hem aan, en toen naar Paninya.

'Is dat de jongen die jij zo leuk vond?'

Paninya knikte schuldig, en ze bloosde.

'Weet je al hoe die heet?'

'Ehm, iedereen noemt hem Ed.' zei Paninya onverschillig.

'Hey Edward!'

Kim draaide zich om, en zag Hughes naar Ed lopen. Zij en Paninya verscholen zich meer in het hoekje, en luisterde naar het gesprek.

'Ow, hey Hughes,' zei Edward.

'Gaat alles goed? Wat heb ik je lang niet meer gezien,' ging Hughes enthousiast verder. 'Heeft die oude Roy je hierheen gebracht?' Hij lachte en sloeg Edward op zijn rug. Boos keek Ed naar Hughes.

'Hé, laat dat!'

Kim zuchtte. _Dus Hughes is tegen iedereen zo raar._

'Maar waar is Alphonse?' vroeg Hughes op zijn normale toon.

'Dat weet ik niet. Ik ben hem aan het zoeken. Maar ik ga verder.' En daarmee liep Edward weg.

Hughes rende snel naar hem. 'Als je toch naar je broertje zoekt, wil je dan gelijk voor mij iemand vinden? Ze lag in het ziekenhuis afdeling, maar nu is ze er niet meer.'

'Ja hoor, maar verwacht niet dat ik haar vind,' Edward glimlachte. Intussen volgde Kim en Paninya hun gesprek nog. Paninya huiverde toen ze Ed zag lachen. Maar Kim luisterde aandachtig mee. Hij bedoelde toch niet…

'Ze heet Kimberly Camble,' legde Hughes uit. 'Ze heeft bruin haar met blauwe ogen. Ze heeft waarschijnlijk haar bruine vest aan. Je kunt haar niet missen.'

_Shit…_

Ed stak zijn duim op en liep weg met zijn handen in zijn zakken. Hughes keek even om zich heen, en liep daarna ook weg.

'Ik zei toch dat hij leuk was?' zei Paninya overtuigend. 'Hij is hier de enigste knappe jongen hier! Vergeleken met de rest is hij de jongste. Hij is best wel klein, maar voor de rest…'

'Paninya!' bracht Kim uit. Ze knipte haar vingers voor haar vriendin ogen. 'Ik moet zo snel mogelijk terug naar mijn kamer! Heb je dat niet gehoord? Nu zijn er twee mensen naar me op zoek!'

'Nou en? Wees blij dat hij naar je op zoek is. Ik zal me vereerd voelen!'

Kim sloeg op haar hoofd.

* * *

**Ik kan jullie niet garanderen dat de volgende hoofdstuk snel komt, maar ik probeer er snel 1 te maken :)**

_Juliepulie_


End file.
